


Safe and Sound

by Mylimasis



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylimasis/pseuds/Mylimasis
Summary: Neil worries after everything.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so be kind please!!! I've always wanted to write but never really had the motivation to do it. This is my favorite fandom so I figured I'd start here. :)

Neil was home safe, everything was over, he’d be fine.

But the thing was, he didn’t feel fine. He still looked over his shoulder while walking home, checking for the nearest exit in every room he entered. It felt like he had a timer sitting above his head, and when it hit zero he was done, he’d be dragged out of his home and back to the hell that was his father.

His scars had mostly healed over, but when he looked at them he could still feel the burn like Lola had just taken the lighter off of his skin. He hated it. He wanted to rip his skin off some days. It was like an itch that he could never scratch, it was always there, never giving any reprieve. Neil didn’t think he’d get a rest from any of the memories that haunted him.

It felt like there was a gun pointed at his head and he was just waiting for the trigger to be pulled. Like at any moment his father’s men could burst through the door and drag him back into that basement and this time he wouldn’t back it out alive. His father would chop him up and he’d be burned, his ashes dumped in a river somewhere. Never to be found, just like his mother. He wonde-

 _“Neil.”_ Andrew's flat voice ran through the fog of his mind. Neil snapped back to reality. He was standing in front of the sink getting ready for practice in their dorm with Andrew, with Kevin bitching about something in the background. He was supposed to be brushing his teeth at the moment, but his thoughts had distracted him. Andrew gave him an unamused look that suggested he knew exactly what was running through his mind from his spot on the edge of the tub.

“You better hurry up. I’m tired of hearing Kevin’s whining because we don’t move fast enough” Andrew complained, and then left the bathroom, slightly touching Neil’s shoulder as he went.

Neil finished brushing his teeth and stared at his reflection for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and thought about him. Andrew. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Neil. Rarely let Neil out of his sight after what happened the last time he did. Neil wouldn’t end up like his mother did. He had a family here, and they’d do anything to keep him here. In retrospect he knew that, and hopefully that fact would be etched into his mind permanently.

Neil left the bathroom with a sigh and went to get his shoes on. He had more important things to focus on after all. Exy practice.

_fin._


End file.
